


Across the Sea

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post ADWD, a nice spot of angst to spice up your day, spoilers up to and including ADWD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girl had left behind her name and her face, but the wolf remained for bonds of blood run deeper than promises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Sea

It had been a long time since the girl had dreamed.

She used to run on padded feet in forests far away across the sea, but the dreams had faded as her name had faded, and she found it difficult to miss them too much (or at least that was what she told herself, reassured herself). But tonight was different, as she took off her new face and slipped under her furs. Perhaps the rush of the gale outside had brought back memories of tall towers and older brothers, for when she slept, she dreamed herself into four legs, a thick coat, and keen eyes.

 

///

 

Her grey ears perked up as she caught the sound on the wind, the familiar call of agony and heartbreak shouted in a brother's voice. Leaving her pack behind her, she raced ahead, strong legs eating up the snowy ground until she came to edge of the dark man cave (Castle Black, whispered a voice, often absent but never forgotten, in the darker corners of her mind). Only then did long practiced wariness creep back into her movements, and she put her nose to the snow, smelling the scent of man and blood and death. Her fear was pulling her backwards, but her brother's howl pulled her forwards and she loped cautiously towards the sound. Her eyes took in everything: the snow stained with blood, the dark unmoving human bodies, but her attention was only on her brother, his pure white fur streaked with crimson. He had stopped his howling now, and was instead nudging with his nose the dark figure lying on the ground beside him, trying to find warmth and comfort in his master's cold, cold hand. She recognized that scent and hardly needed to see the man's face, pale against the snow with his grey eyes starring into eternity as the icy wind ruffled his hair, but perhaps her mistress, far away across the sea, did. Even as she sat down on her haunches next to her brother, their sides touching, she could feel that familiar and well missed presence slipping away and then there was just her and her brother and the cold, stiff body of Jon Snow.

 

///

 

Far away, across the Narrow Sea, Arya Stark awoke with a gasp and the feeling that something on the left side of her chest had been ripped out.

**Author's Note:**

> you're welcome.  
> i'm just gonna go... cry now. and reread ADWD.


End file.
